Love Hina Generations
by DarkMobius
Summary: Set after engagements from where the original left off only some time later. Naru experiences a disturbing dream and how will the others cope with some new faces?. Find out in this breath taking new story. 1st installment
1. Chapter 1

-1Love Hina Generations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters

In this fic except ones created by myself. So blah and thanks to ken for letting me use em ;D

The moonlight broke into the night sky with tremendous presence, lighting every dark corner it could find. Accompanying it was the mass amount of serene snow white stars which lay stationary, shining brightly for it's audience to appreciate. Stroking her pale, yet astonishing beautiful orban hair and correcting her dark, ruby coloured dress, Naru approached the entrance to the ferris wheel attraction. She spotted a dark figure in the background of the shadows and with an edgy smile, she slowly approached it.

"Naru you came" said the figure in an all too familiar voice.

"Of course" she said reassuringly. The darkened figure stepped out as the light washed away the shroud to reveal a man with rustled black hair and glasses.

"I am glad" he replied as they both exchanged shy smiles. "But I must tell you something" he then said earnestly.

"What is it?" she asked. Nodding slightly he threw his arm out at the huge attraction that lay magnificently in their wake. As he walked to the door of the ride Naru, after some time, began to follow and they were both seated opposite each other on the carriage. Naru observed him for some time as he sat unmoving and staring at the floor. The awkward silence was too much for her so she decided to resume conversation.

"What is it Keitaro?" she asked, considering putting her hand on his lap but then thought better of it.

"Naru there has been something on my mind for quite some time" he said still with his eyes fixed on the floor as if they were paralysed.

"It's something that's fairly awkward to explain, to you anyway" he continued.

"Take your time" she replied.

"The thing is…..the thing is I--" suddenly the carriage began to move and ascended upwards breaking his sentence. Naru smiled slightly before resuming attentiveness to his speech.

"There has been a change" he said now looking at her.

"A change? In what way?" she questioned.

"You see Naru, although we have been together all this time, I still feel empty somehow"

"Empty?"

"I have felt empty since we got together, that there's something missing"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked slightly apprehending.

"Naru, I wish to be with someone else" he said quite bluntly. Naru began to surge with doubted fear. Her spine frozen like a lake, feeling colder by the second. Her stomach beginning to tangle itself as she breathed, deeply and sickeningly.

"The promise girl was not you after all" he added.

"But….But… I…I..I love you" she choked, feeling the back of her throat quince and sharply throb. He began to move away from her and rose toward a light far away.

"Please don't leave me!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face. He was joined at the light by another shadowy figure and they both walked off into the distance.

"Keitaro!" she shouted with all her might.

"Don't leave" she gasped now waking up, cold sweat surrounding her sheets. She looked around to notice she was in her room and quickly ran to open the seal on the floor for Keitaro. She could see him clear as day, sucking his thumb fast asleep in his bed. She then felt severely relieved as she put her hand on her chest. "Just a dream" she confirmed. She climbed back into her bed and smiled before she could feel her eyes droop slowly and within a few instant seconds she fell asleep again.

Chapter 1:

Finding a new light

Hopeful

The sunlight pierced her eyelids as she awoke to the morning. Hearing the dawning birds sing their wonderful chorus she smiled again and sat upwards on her bed. _I'm glad we're together _she thought to herself. She gave a few stretches before getting up and entering the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth feeling more happier by the second. As she spit in the basin the door slid open. She turned momentarily to see Kitsune enter looking perky, probably because she has already been up for some time.

"Ah morning Naru" she said walking towards the shower.

"Morning Kitsune, what are you doing?" she asked observing her through the mirror as she continued to brush.

"Ah I was asked to check if the hot water works" she said slightly depressed.

"Why? is it not on?"

"Well it seems okay" she replied feeling warm water trickle down her arm. "I guess Haruka's getting older than we thought" she said mockingly. "Are you coming with us today?" she asked now about to exit.

"Actually I was hoping to spend some time with Keitaro today" she responded.

"Oh you guys need more time together, I keep forgetting" smiled Kitsune. "Well I'll see you downstairs" now making her way outside. As she finished in the bathroom she placed on her casual clothes and contently made her way downstairs. She could see Koalla, Mutsumi and Motoko in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Morning everyone" she said entering the room with a smile.

"Morning Naru" they all replied.

"I've still got an egg left" said Shinobou still working on the food. "Would you like it Naru?" she asked.

"Go on then" she replied acquiring herself a plate and sitting down with them. After a short while a crumbling, broken figure slowly slid down the stairs, by the looks of it, looking for reality.

"Oh Keitaro I see you're up" said Kitsune coming in from handling the washing outside.

"Huh?" he replied scratching his head and yawning. Kitsune placed her arms on her hips in disappointment.

"Okay back up you go" she said shoving him up the stairs with very little resistance. "Clean yourself up, you're spending the day with Naru today"

Naru finished her breakfast and began to clean her own dish despite offers from Shinobou.

"I heard you're not coming with us today Naru" said Mutsumi.

"Yeah that's right" she asked not taking her eyes off cleaning everyone's plates.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"I have other plans" she confirmed. Keitaro had gotten changed into his usual, off putting, casual clothes and contently made his way to the staircase.

"No, no, no, no, no" protested Kitsune rushing towards him inspecting his attire.

"What is it Kitsune?" he asked curiously.

"Look at that shirt" she frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked looking at it from different angles.

"Almost everything" she said bluntly. "But sure to do well at the charity shop" she smiled, quite virulently.

"Thanks" he sighed.

Receiving the post from the postman, Naru cycled through the letters just to see the usual bills and advertisements that came through, until her eyes underlined her name on one of them. _What could this be about? _ she asked herself. She placed the rest of the letters on the nearby table only to be scooped up by Haruka as she began to cycle through them only paying attention to the bills.

"Oh did you get one?" she asked.

"Yeah I did as it happens" she then noted it was sent from America and she suddenly cringed at the sight of the word.

"Something wrong Naru?" she asked curiously as she opened the bills.

"Oh no it's nothing" she replied placing the letter in her back pocket, discretely "So where was it you're going today?"

"Oh, well we're going to this fund raiser that's set up out of town" she said, slightly less enthusiastic than expected.

"Oh I see" Naru replied "well have fun won't you?"

"I'll try" she said with the same tone.

"I can't wear this!" protested Keitaro observing one of Motoko's outside tops fitted on him.

"It'll be fine" reassured Kitsune.

"I look like a man, dressed as a woman, pretending to be a man" he snorted.

"Even if you do at least it'll be a laugh" she sniggered.

"Kitsune!" shouted a voice downstairs.

"Ah I think we're ready to go now" she commented about to head downstairs. "Have fun today" she smiled before disappearing.

Haruka placed her jacket on as well as others and began to inspect her pockets.

"Where are my keys?" she asked with a disposition.

"Here" waved Kitsune coming down the stairs smiling.

"Why do you have them?"

"Decided to practice having a go myself" she replied.

"My car?!" asked Haruka.

"Don't worry, was only joking" now tossing the keys to her. "It was Keitaro's"

Haruka then broke her worry hearing it wasn't her car. She had learned to drive quite recently, after influence from Keitaro learning to drive, she took upon the opportunity to provide another taxi driver, as it were, within the apartments.

"Okay everyone it's time to go" Haruka announced. Sure enough they all responded and headed outside as Naru watched their departure one by one.

"Have a good day Naru, see you soon" waved Shinobou as she walked outside.

"Yes, and you too" she shouted.

"Don't hold back" said Kitsune from behind her now walking ahead.

"How do you mean?" she asked inquisitively. Kitsune simply winked and strode off, trying to catch the others. Naru glazed at her, trying to configure some sense from what she said before letting it slip and sitting down on the sofa, quite restlessly. Slithering down the stairs, was Keitaro cowering over his top he had to wear.

"Morning Naru" he said, expecting a critic laugh. Upon hearing his voice she immediately shot up and dashed towards him. He didn't know whether to run or do the same. As she came nearer, he simply waited and received a very bone crushing hug.

"N…N…Nar…Naru.." he choked as his body slowly ebbed in pain.

"I'm sorry" she said releasing the grip causing him to relax. After her dream, she didn't want him to leave her again.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well I hoped we could maybe go out for a meal or movie or something?" she pondered, inquisitively.

"Sounds great" he replied with a smile. "Take the car yes?" he said in search of his keys. Naru smiled suspiciously as she grabbed his arm and led him outside.

"Let's walk" she laughed pulling herself tighter in to him.

"Okay" he replied as they contently strolled off and down the steps.

"Are we there yet?" asked Koalla as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaped towards the front of the car.

"Koalla, that's very dangerous" commented Shinobou attempting to wrestle her with great difficulty to the back.

"So where are we headed?" asked Haruka towards her passenger to the right of her.

"Let's see, take a left turn up ahead, straight on, followed by a sharp right, finished with a 180 degree turn"

"You have no idea do you?" Haruka sighed.

"Afraid not" replied Kitsune shrugging her shoulders. "But I do have help"

"Help?" Out of nowhere, Kitsune pulled out a map and began searching for their position.

"At least the map may get us less lost than you" replied Haruka.

"Are we there yet" asked Koalla, again.

"We haven't even set off" snapped Motoko positioned in the back.

"I believe if we keep going we may find a sign?" suggested Kitsune. Having no better alternative, Haruka nodded and buckled up.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" replied everyone.

"That will be 6000 yen please" said the ticket officer.

"6000!" exclaimed Keitaro. The officer began to give him serious looks.

"It's okay sir" said Naru jabbing Keitaro in the elbow to which he responded by paying the price of the ticket.

"Enjoy your film ma'am" smiled the ticket salesman, again, giving an evil, yet mocking, glare towards Keitaro. He weakly smiled back before joining Naru down the cinema hall.

"Want anything to eat?" he asked noticing some pleasing offers on sale.

"Popcorn to share" she said examining posters on the wall. He nodded and went to the desk.

_I love him _she began to think to herself _I love him more than I ever thought I could love something or someone. _She glanced over to him as he eventually did the same and they pleasantly exchanged smiles. _Maybe I could do something for him tonight, maybe dress seductively or maybe not dress at all _she began to grin to herself _Maybe I could get h………_ her thought was broken by a most distinguishing sound.

"HOW MUCH?!" shouted Keitaro.

"Place your bets, place your bets!" as well as other stereotypical sounds of a fair, could be heard echoing around the grounds quite loudly.

"This looks like fun" said Shinobou, inspecting everything with great admiration.

"A waste of time, if the truth be said" retorted Motoko with her arms folded not paying attention to any of the attractions surrounding her.

"Then why did you come?" asked Koalla.

"I….To keep you lot safe of course" she utterly replied.

"It's Naru's and Keitaro's day today" finished Kitsune. Motoko nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Shinobou.

"Where ever it pleases you" replied Haruka lighting up a cigarette.

Shinobou began to scan around her field of vision until she noticed a stand where there was a big crowd. "Look over there" she awed noting the name on the plaque not too far away "It's Rioko the great"

"A magician?" said Haruka.

"Come on" shouted Shinobou gleefully as she tugged on her arm.

"Hey you guys, Shinobou wants to see this magician" said Haruka turning

to the others. They all eventually followed and were soon

seated at the back. They could see a man dressed in purple attire with a

matching hat and cloak as he twisted his hand making a royal flush appear

out of nowhere on the cards he held. Next, he laid out a carpet on the stand

following down to the audience.

"He's coming into the audience" exclaimed Shinobou pointing to him.

"Yes we know" said Haruka. Suddenly the magician crept around the

audience looking for his next assistant. The crowd cheered as he approached

each one. He scanned slowly before suddenly slowed down on Shinobou.

She smiled as he briefly held out his hand and pointed to her. After a few

gestures she got up to the stand and shyly stood there in front of everyone

while the magician acquired a mic from one of the technicians.

"Alright little girl, would you mind telling us your name?" asked the

magician receiving a cheer from the audience as he spoke.

"Shinobou Maehara" she said quite reservedly.

"Okay Shinobou, you like fire?" he asked abruptly.

"Erm…..yes" she said, agreeing with him to not cause apprehension with

the crowd.

"Good stuff" he replied. "Okay I am going to give Shinobou some baton's

enveloped entirely in flame as she will juggle them to me" the crowd awed

slightly before he pulled out a blindfold ribbon to which they gasped

accordingly. Shinobou began to slightly worry due to any probable

inelegance she would commit but she contently took the baton's covered in

fire before waiting for her next instruction.

"Okay, after I tie this around my eyes" to which he did "I will then order

Shinobou to juggle the baton's to me and I will catch each one" He stood

silently before suddenly snapping his fingers. "You may now throw the first

one" he said with magnitude. Shinobou closed her eyes in faith as she

tossed the first one aimlessly. The crowd astonishingly gasped in awe. Upon

hearing this, Shinobou knew she had messed it up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said, still with her eyes closed. She then began to

hear the crowd suddenly cheer, with excruciating satisfaction and opened

her eyes to see he had indeed caught the baton in his hand. He removed his

blindfold and bowed to the crowd until he took Shinobou's hand and also

bowed with her.

After a while, the crowd disappeared leaving the great Rioko cleaning up

his area with his stage crew.

"Did you see that" shouted Shinobou as she ran towards the others.

"Yeah we sure did" smiled Kitsune. Just then, the magician came over to the

group to which Motoko didn't like.

"You were brilliant Shinobou" he said with a formative smile.

"Really?" she asked, with an enlightened smile.

"Yeah the crowd loved you, they loved what you did" he rolled on. "I was

wondering, since I am deprived of an assistant, that you would like to work

for me in my acts"

"I don't think that would be acceptable" interrupted Motoko with a slight

spark in her eyes.

"Why can't I" pleaded Shinobou.

"I'm afraid she's right" added Haruka. "you already have too much work to

be doing" after a short feeling of sadness, Shinobou refused the magician.

"Ah that's perfectly fine, I understand" he replied. "I do hope I haven't

caused too much trouble. She simply smiled with a hidden protest.

"Here take this" said the magician pulling out a dark green emblem

connected to a chain presumably to wear. Shinobou hypnotically stared at it.

"Re…Really?" she stuttered not withdrawing her glance. The magician

simply smiled as he let go of the grip watching it land on her palm. "The

least I can do for you helping my performance"

Contently clutching the prestigious object, she glared at it, not taking her

eyes of it's hypnotising fixture.

"I'm afraid we do have to get going now" said Haruka. The magician simply

nodded and, without giving a fluttering smile, he left them regrouping his

colleges and heading out of the park.

"Okay everyone back into the car" requested Haruka suddenly receiving a slight nudge from behind.

"Excuse me miss"

"I'm sorry" replied Haruka to a man dressed in semi distasteful clothing, concealing his face with a black, old fashioned, beautifully branded, flash camera.

"Erm..hi,hi, Carl Bentley, I was wondering if I could take a shot of a happy family or a group of friends for the Tokyo citizen?" he said, quite rapidly.

"Ahh..I guess it's okay" she hesitantly responded. Surely enough she and

Shinobou were the only one's who obliged to take the shot.

"Alright then" said the swift talking photographer, correcting and modifying his equipment. "Erm, give the little, cute girl your cigarette" he suggested.

"I don't think that gives off the right image" replied Haruka, trying to focus on looking at the camera rather than his frayed appearance.

"Too cheesy, okay….put the kid on your shoulders"

"I'd rather not" she replied.

"Stick your coat in the air and wave about"

"No"

"Righty ho ho" he contently remarked as he flicked a button creating a blinding flash.

"Mitsumi, get your arm out of my back" bawled Motoko.

"I'm sorry" she said, trying to fidget her way into a comfortable position in

the car.

"Just hurry up and sit somewhere"

"I hope Keitaro and Naru have had a nice day today" said Kitsune buckling herself into the passengers position.

"I couldn't really care" said Motoko writhing in agony from Mitsumi's further attempts to find comfort. Haruka and Shinobou finally got in the car and Haruka turned the ignition but to no avail.

"Hmm? What's wrong with this thing now?" she said to herself. After a few attempts it finally started but with a rather unusual jitter, making the entire car jump slightly.

"What's up with you're car?" asked Kitsune.

"I don't know" she responded turning the wheel as she accelerated away.

Speeding down the road, Kitsune began to notice dark, creeping clouds infect the blue, crystal sky. _Oh dear I've left the washing out, hope we get back in ti- _ the car coming to a immediate stop in the road broke her line of thought.

"What is it?" she anxiously asked Haruka as she finally turned and looked over the dashboard. Laying there was a person, battered and bruised and seemingly lifeless.

"Oh no" proclaimed Haruka slowly….


	2. Chapter 2: Cut,Clarity, Colour

-1

Chapter 2

Cut, Clarity, Colour

_The moonlight shone on his back as he rode off into the night with armoured love enveloped around him as he gently waved goodbye to his sweetheart receiving a solitary response from his shattered wife. He-_

"What was that?" said Keitaro, snapping out of the mesmerising fantasy of his book. "I thought I heard something" he said to himself. Snapping his book shut he unwrapped himself of his duvet and flicked on his room light. He slid the door open and with a quick scan, endorsed that there was nothing in sight. That was until he heard another sound emanating down the dark stairway. With concerning fear, he slowly advanced down the stairs growing curious of the sound, as it got louder. As he got to the bottom he noticed the sound now coming from the kitchen. As he got near he slid the door open and with sweat running down him he charged in. "Okay who are you and wha..er" suddenly pausing to see Naru, clear as day, in company of a box of tissues.

"Naru?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh…h..hello Keitaro" she smiled quickly patting away her tears.

"Umm you haven't seen Haruka or anyone else have you? It's getting late and they haven't come ba..- he subtly paused noticing Naru's teary eyes.

"Hey you're upset" he softly said immediately coiling his arms around her shoulders. "what's the matter?" She smiled and quickly stuttered before breaking into tears and losing control over herself. After a short time of caressing him and soaking away her current tears into his jacket, she sat out of his warm grip and faced him to continue speaking.

"K..Keitaro?" she briefly stuttered again, feeling the upsetting vile grip on her throat ease allowing her to speak more clearly. "I was worried about something" she said allowing the continuously pleasant, lukewarm presence she felt around to endlessly embrace her.

"What is it you are worried about Naru?" he said looking sharply at her wanting to know her distressing thoughts.

"About us" she replied.

"What about us?"

"Well the other day I had this dream and you.." she stopped wondering if she should worry him even more but she couldn't hide it now so she continued.

"We were together in the dream and we were talking about our future" she said letting her eyes slowly bounce off of the floor daring not to catch the opposite pair that were looking at her paying full attention.

"And suddenly…" she began to recollect the oblique feeling. "You said you had found someone else and that you weren't happy with me" she rapidly finished, letting the water flow freely down her soft, delicate cheeks. He quickly held her tightly showing signs of near emotion himself as he forged away her tears with his index finger.

"Look at me Naru" he said softly but earnestly and she did so sighting a cloudy, waterlogged face through her tears, letting it gently wipe them away.

"I love you" he said not feeling the stupidity he once felt every time he declared those three words. They were like sharp needles digging in every time he let them leave his mouth but this time, they were as painless as the soft skin he caressed. And Naru, instead of feeling the violent storms that raged in her heart, felt a tender motion instead lightly flowing all the way through her body which told her she could always believe those words. He stayed with her for quite some time, caressing her as much as his experience would let him. Although he didn't do a very good job she still enjoyed his effort. Suddenly he heard a noise, that came from the front entrance.

"I'll be right back Naru" he said withdrawing slowly as she responded with a drowsy smile.

As he cautiously approached the front entrance he was rather startled as it burst open in front of him. Observing Haruka and the rest of the girls struggling to bring some kind of object through the door.

"Haruka?" said Keitaro "What is going o-"

"Not now Keitaro help me get her on the couch please" she interrupted.

"Who's her?" he curiously asked counting everyone up.

"Keitaro" she now viciously snapped, to which he responded by immediately helping her. He helped her lay down a beautiful young woman, no older than Keitaro himself, with stray blonde hair and blue dress matched with her blue skirt. However this image was virulently spoilt with cuts, gashes and bruises all over her body. Blood drenched into her clothing and a distinct wound on her left shoulder.

"Who is this?" he asked trying to envelope her cuts to block the blood from escaping.

"We found her lying on the road as we came home" said Haruka continuing to support her while Shinobou cleared her wound and bandaged it.

"It has taken you quite some time to come home" he said noting the time.

"Yeah my car had a few problems" replied Haruka letting Shinobou take over.

"Could you get me a towel please" requested Shinobou continuing to aid the badly wounded woman. Haruka dashed off to this request, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hello Naru" she said passing her acquiring a towel and heading back out again.

"Hello…what's wrong Haruka?" she said noticing the blood stain on her apron.

"We have some company" she said without altering her quick dash out of the room.

"What happened exactly?" said Keitaro expecting the vicious wounds until he slightly cringed at his own delight as he traced his eyes to her chest area.

"As we set off back home we saw her laid on the road in this state, thanks Haruka" she added taking the clean towel and suddenly positioning it on the vital areas.

"I see" he said attentively as he observed Shinobou clean the cuts with liquids and bandaged them up.

"Will she be alright?" asked Naru looking at her cuts and gashes. She gave full attention to this scene, almost as if she forgot about the little moment earlier, Keitaro thought to himself, but he was largely relieved when she turned round and happily smiled at him.

Some time later indescribable sounds of frustration could be heard flowing around the upstairs floor.

"Arrgh..this week's has gotten much tougher" Keitaro exclaimed to himself, almost snapping his pencil with despair.

_Explain, in as much detail as possible, what Quantitative Variable means statistically…_ he sighed as he read it out of his mathematics booklet. He laid back on his bed and stared at the hole covered by wood in the ceiling and rested his eyes slightly trying to evaluate what had happened earlier.

_I wonder if that woman will be okay? _he thought to himself _ and I hope Naru didn't take it the wrong way that I let her stay_. _I wonder who she is anyway._

"Do you want me to set the table Haruka?" asked Naru pondering by the doorway to Haruka who was sweeping the kitchen floor.

"That would be helpful, thank you" she replied.

"So who is she do you think?" asked Naru whilst setting out the plates.

"I'm not really sure" Haruka replied, pausing briefly to analyse the question before continuing, leaving Naru to emit baffled expressions as she continued as well with her dishes.

"As long as Keitaro stays away, that is all I'm concerned with" she added, picturing her pretty image next to him. The mere thought shrivelling up inside her.

"Are you alright Naru?" asked Haruka.

"Yes I'm fine I just need the bathroom" she said placing the last dish down and exiting the kitchen. She quickly traversed upstairs and ventured around the landing. She came to Keitaro's room and with a swift check that he was in there alone, she carried on. She came to the spare room in which the new guest was placed to recuperate. She slowly edged the door open until a creek of light peered through the door showing the face of the woman, seemingly asleep on the bed. _Well everything seems fine _she thought to herself easing the tension slightly _I wonder if I should help Keitaro with his work_. As she crept away she heard an instant noise from inside the room she just looked into. _Hmm? _she asked herself as she went back to the crack in the door, only to peer through once more to find the woman was no longer on the bed. _Where did…she's gone _ she thought to herself. Letting anxiety get the better of her, she slowly opened the door projecting more light into the room, gathering more vision. She quietly crept a little further in and explored the area. Suddenly she felt a sudden movement of air next to her.

"Freeze!" said a voice from the side of her. Naru slowly turned her head to see the woman, in fact, pointing a brandished, steel revolver, point blank, at her face.

"Ah this can wait till tomorrow" said Keitaro shoving his mathematics booklet aside and exiting his room. He glanced over at the spare room to notice it was slightly open, but he let it slip his mind as he entered the bathroom.

"I'm not here to hurt you lady" Naru said stood, in a frozen state as the woman requested.

"Oh" said the woman, easing her aim "You're not one of them"

"One of them?" Naru said.

"My name is Sapphire" said the woman placing her gun back in her holster and bowing respectively.

"That's a pretty unique name" she replied "I'm Naru" she smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you Naru, may I ask where I currently am?" she said inquisitively.

"You are in the Hinata apartments" she said. "Some of my friends found you lying on the road, in a terrible state"

"I see" she replied looking down at the floor while propping her arm on her chin as if in severe thought.

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked noting the wounds.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess, just a little beaten up" she said still with her eyes fixated.

"Well is there anything you need?" she further asked.

"No I am fine" she smiled.

"Well okay I'm just going to tell the people who found you that you're awake" said Naru, briefly assessing the weapon she had before smiling as she exited the room. The lady, whilst bowing to her departure, let the innocent smile fade as she continued to look around the room for her possessions.

Naru quickly dashed down the stairs towards the kitchen with the news.

"Haruka, the woman is awake" she said gasping briefly.

"She is?" she asked coming to a halt as she looked at her. "How is she?"

"I think you should come" Naru replied regaining her breath.

"Okay" she said placing her broom down and heading to the stairway.

_What is the reciprocal of the integer 1... I can't take much more of this, I think I'll call it a night_ thought Keitaro to himself as she subtly hid the mathematics booklet in the bedside cabinet as he lay down on his mattress, fading in and out of sleep before he finally shut his eyes for the night.

"She's not here.." said Haruka scanning the spare room in search of the woman.

"I..I..I have no idea" said Naru in pure confusion, also scanning the room.

Haruka began to let her mind bring ideas together with the speed of soaring rockets, trying to absorb some logic from it all, until finally one idea clocked in and as she looked toward the open window, it positively confirmed her answer.

"You don't think?" she said pointing to the window. Naru subtly dashed to the window and looked out to see the black, echoing night sky, and with it, a dark blue ribbon lying on the ground not too far away.

"We need to find her" said Haruka. "Her injuries have not yet cleared up"#

"I'll get my jacket" she replied quickly exiting the room.

Haruka knocked on Keitaro's door before entering to announce that they would be gone for a while. She saw him asleep and it didn't look like he was going to awake anytime soon. So she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Haruka, what's going on?" asked Kitsune holding her arms for warmth feeling the cold night air fly in from the front door, which was currently held open by Naru.

"I'll tell you later" she said grabbing her coat and leaving with Naru. _Hmm best not let them out alone _thought Kitsune peering through the curtains.

"Where shall we look" asked Naru breathing warm air into the cold night atmosphere.

"We'll start around here, she couldn't have gone far" said Haruka.

"There was a ribbon over by the far side" said Naru.

"Do you think it might belong to her?" she asked.

"I think so" she replied. They came toward just outside the spare room window where she spotted the ribbon. Naru picked it up and placed it into her palm inspecting the dark blue, scented material.

"It's perfume" she said noticing the aroma.

"Then it has to be hers" Haruka said looking and smelling the scent also. Just then they both heard a rustling noise from behind them. The dark cold night hasn't been too kind to strangers venturing outside, tonight would be no exception.

"What's that?" said Naru looking behind her.

"I'm not sure" said Haruka growing more and more concerned with the continuous noise. The shadows of the trees also got larger, as if they were conspiring together.

"I don't like this" said Naru. After a long period of restlessness the duo suddenly flinched as the shadow leapt out at them only to reveal Kistune heading towards them.

"I didn't want to leave you out here alone" she said to the two as they both sighed in relief.

_I believe I finally have another clue to the puzzle I am trying to fix…only a few more things remain enigmatic within my mind._ she thought to herself buckling her tight shogun shoes together and checking her weapon. _If only I there was more to know_. She got up and carried on walking into the dark night listening to the silent wind gently wisp her freestyle hair and hearing the howling wolves sing to each other in harmony.

Some time later, into the night, the tenacious trio of Naru, Haruka and Kitsune, were supremely exhausted trekking into the cold wilderness.

"When will we ever find her" moaned Kitsune almost falling asleep on a nearby rock, resting her head on her arms.

"We shouldn't give up yet" said Naru inspecting the time.

"She's right" said Haruka pivoting her flashlight around her field of vision.

"Hey look you see that?" said Naru, peering over at a light not too far away.

"Yeah, maybe we're near somewhere" she said in response. Sure enough they ventured over to see this new found light. They cut through the dark, cold bushes and foliage to find a small area of grass with a bulky tree in it's wake, with the light beaming out from afar.

"Hmm it's probably a reflection from the moon" said Haruka, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah that's probably it" said Naru.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything here, shall we carry on?" suggested Kitsune blowing in her hands, enveloping them around one another for warmth.

_The wolves have stopped.._

_The wind has picked up.._

_The night has just begun._

"I've got a uneasy feeling about tonight" said Sapphire to herself, bracing the ice cold wind, freezing the hair strands as they touched. She walked on through the bushes and branches, towards the demanding weather. She walked through some brambles when she heard a extraordinary noise not too far away. "What's that?" she asked herself. "It sounds like laughter"

"We'd better try and head back, if we can" said Haruka to the others. "This wind is picking up"

They walked back from where they came with the weather in their path. They had just walked a few yards when a motor noise could be heard howling away like the midnight gale.

"What's that noise?" asked Naru curiously at Haruka.

Suddenly the lifeless greenery around them rumbled with movement as loads of dark dressed people swarmed the area and the 3 unsuspecting women. It seemed like they were a biker gang, from the west, wearing leather and equipped with brandished chain around their clothing.

The 3 women were suddenly startled by this and began to look around seeing these individuals form a conspiring circle around them.

"Well looky what we a have here boys" said one of them grinning virulently to one of his other affiliates.

"A nice stake on a plate, and I could eat a horse"

"Haruka" said Naru with deep concern and worry "What are we going to..AH!" she suddenly gasped seeing one of them leap forward to her grunting and growling.

"I don't know" she replied quietly. "Just try not to say anything"

"Stop!" said a sudden voice from afar. The 3 women looked round to see a figure walk toward the group of strange people with a different attire to the rest of them. He had gold chain and wore a distinctive bandana. Possessing a vile aroma and lifeless appearance. The group didn't seem cautious of this new outline joining them, in fact, they began to greet the new arrival. He began to look at them with a ascending grin on his face, as did the rest of the group. _What do these want _thought Haruka to herself bringing the other two closer to her. The night wasn't over yet for them…


End file.
